Arrow Skeletal Script
by writer6886
Summary: After a couple of incidents I wrote a skeletal Easter special for Arrow.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights Arrow.

I was inspired to write this episode after two events. The first was after Stephen Amell went to a Gay Pride parade and was harrassed and cyber bullied for it. I respectfully disagree with the LGBT. Key word respectfully. When I heard how Stephen was treated I was disgusted. He didn't deserve that. The second event was when a same gender couple asked to use an apple orchird for their wedding. The orchird owner respectfully turned them down based on his Catholic beliefs. When word got out he turned down the couple the city attempted to ban him from the farmers market. The orchird was his private land and he was being targeted for his religion. Was it crime to disagree with the LGBT? Why must one be harrassed for their beliefs? I wrote this script to quell animosity between the Christian/Catholics and the LGBT. To show we can respectfully disagree and still be civil to each other. I sent the actors and producers of Arrow the script but clearly it was never made. With the series ending next season I decided to post it here. Enjoy and God Bless.

Arrow Episode

Returning Characters

Oliver Queen Aka Green Arrow-By day citizen who helps people as Mayor. By night vigilante Green Arrow.

Curtis Holt Aka Mr. Terrific-Part of Team Arrow he works with Felicity Smoak as a tech genius but also on the streets as Mr. Terrific.

Paul Holt-Curtis' ex-husband he has returned to Starling city with his church group.

Felicity Smoak aka-Over Watch-Oliver's on again off again girlfriend and the teams main source of information.

New Characters

Anthony Alexeev (Mads Mikkelsen)-A pastor holding a revival in Starling city.

Hellwave-Anti-Christian terrorist desires to show Christianity a fraud.

Story

A news paper shows church revival coming to Starling Convention Center. Curtis looks at the headline with disapproval before moving on. Curtis runs into his ex Paul and began a conversation. A man shows up and after a brief awkward conversation Paul reveals the man as Anthony Alexeev his pastor. Paul states he is part of the convention. Curtis is upset about this because when he first came out some so called christians took their agression out on him. The pastor tries to make peace and invites him to the church.

Curtis:You know I'm gay right?

Anthony:I'm aware.

Curtis: According to your religion isn't homosexuality a sin?

Anthony shrugging: If sinners weren't allowed in church no one would be allowed.

Curtis with the past still haunting him declines the invitation and walks away. Paul catches up with Curtis who angrily ask does Paul hate him so that he would join the religion that attacked him. Paul says he doesn't hate him and informs him how he became born again the night after there anniversary. Paul alone and missing Curtis got drunk and passed out. He awoke in Anthony's church the next morning. After Paul and Anthony talked Paul realized he needed a change in his life. Curtis wishes Paul good luck before stating it would never work for him.

Paul goes to the revival as it is about to begin. Anthony asks everyone to bow their heads in prayer an explosion goes off. Curtis rushes to the hospital after receiving a call finding out his ex is in a coma and may never wake up. Curtis gets word that he is still in charge of him medically and must decided whether to pull the plug.

Over whelmed Curtis leaves the hospital to find who the bomber was. Felicity Smoak found the materials at the site were connected to five other bombings across the country at church gatherings. People online call him Hellwave. Felicity pulls up the website that follows him and where he has made comments. Oliver asks is there a way to track him. Felicity states he is careful with what he buys and where he goes. Oliver asks where the biggest church gathering is. Felicity does a search a finds God's Light Cathedral. Oliver Orders the team to suit up.

At the cathedral Hellwave begins to plant another bomb before a T sphere strikes him. Hellwave and Mr. Terrific begin a fight where the hero is victorious.

angrily holding Hellwave next to the balcony: Why? Why all this destruction?

Hellwave chuckling: To convince people there is no God and Earth is hell. Look around people kill and abuse others over such petty things and these fools believe something good is coming. They need a wake up call and if they have to burn to see the truth so be it.

is ready to throw Hellwave off the balcony until Green Arrow appears.

Green Arrow: Terrific stop!

Mr. Terrific: Stay out of this!

Green Arrow: Would Paul want this?

After a few seconds Mr. Terrific pulls Hellwave to the ground arresting him.

Mr. Terrific: Know this if there was no God then you would be dead right now.

Back at the hospital Curtis sits inside Paul's room with Oliver not wanting to make the call to whether to pull the plug or not.

Anthony: Then don't.

Curtis and Oliver turn surprised to see the injured priest walking in.

Anthony: Don't make the decision. Ask God to make the decision. I will stand with you.

The priest hold his hands out as a desperate Curtis takes them.

Anthony: Mr. Queen would you join us?

Oliver: Of course.

After the three joined hands Curtis began: I-I don't know if you can hear me. I have never been the praying type but right now I need help. I know Paul woudn't want to live like this but I can't make that call. I am not strong enough. Please I am asking for your help. I Need you to make this decison for me.

Paul in a raspy voice:Never thought I would see the day when you would be praying.

The show ends with the church leaving. Paul gives Curtis a bible and Curtis states he would go to their service next time they arrive. Anthony replies they would be happy to have him.


End file.
